1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to slanted type card edge connectors, and particularly to the slanted type connector having surface mount type contact tails and the corresponding securement device for mounting to the mother board.
2. The Related Art
The copending Ser. No. 08/910,376 filed Aug. 13, 1997 discloses a 25-degree slanted type DIMM (Dual In-line Memory Module) card edge connector with two rows of SMT (Surface Mount Technology) type contacts by two sides, wherein three solder pads are disposed on the front side cooperating with three post for securing the connector on the mother board. Anyhow, one concern has been raised whether the securement is sufficient to resist the bending moment, which is generated by insertion or withdrawal of the module or card with regard to the connector, imposed on rear side portions of the connector with the mother board. In such practice, apparently no reliable securement device is provided on the rear side of the connector to resist the bending moment imposed thereon.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a slanted type card edge connector with the securement device on both front and rear sides for not only efficiently resisting the bending moment imposed thereabout, but also for reliably protecting the horizontally extending SMT type contact tails during delivery.